starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstar
Sunstar is one of the lead characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''She was voiced by Deborah Allison. Sunstar is a wondrous winged white unicorn who becomes bonded with Gwenevere (Starla), sharing the Sun Stone with her, after having been rescued from Lady Kale at the start of first season. She quickly becomes Gwen’s best friend, faithful companion, and confidant. Description The winged unicorns are the most powerful of all the unicorns and very rare. When Sunstar first met Princess Gwenevere, the unicorn was an outcast from her own kind because she was afraid to fly. But with Gwen's love and support, Sunstar has matured into a powerful and graceful champion, ready to fulfill her destiny as a Jewel Rider. The wonderful unicorn has a sweet temperament and an astute sense of what is right and wrong. Although Gwen has a tendency towards being selfish and shallow, the ever patient Sunstar knows the young woman has a strong-willed nature and tremendous potential to someday be a great leader of Avalon. Aside from her long curving wings, Sunstar has a unique pearl-white "sea-shell" swirl horn. Gwen loves Sunstar more than anything in the world and makes sure the unicorn is meticulously taken care of. Sunstar has a lush, and very soft, suede-like hide that Gwen constantly brushes to a radiant, golden glow. Sunstar's long mane and tail get particular attention from Gwen during grooming. Gwen only adorns her with riding gear made from the finest materials as well as lovely silks and flowery trains for the unicorn's mane and tail. Appearances and her dweasels in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] ]] Sunstar is introduced in "Jewel Quest, Part I" (continued in "Part II"), when she attempts to save Merlin's key from the evil Lady Kale. Kale captures Sunstar as a hostage in her castle and demands for Princess Gwenevere to trade the key for the unicorn, but Sunstar learns how to fly and they both escape along with the key. At the Circle of Friendship ceremony, Gwen manages to share the Sun Stone with Sunstar, bonding them to each other. Since then, Sunstar appears in all of the episodes, usually serving as Gwenevere's trusty mount, including when she evenually helps to take down Kale for good in "Spirit of Avalon". In the show's final episode, "The Last Dance", when Gwen is forced by the nefarious Morgana to make a hard choice between saving Sunstar or saving her beloved wolf-boy Ian, she chooses Sunstar. Behind the scenes Sunstar was voiced by Deborah Allison. She has been at first entirely golden-colored,Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive and used to be known as 'Amber' in some early versions of the show, including in the Show Bible.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest)Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)Song of the Rainbow (script)Wizard's Peak (script)The Faery Princess (script) According to one inside source, "originally Sun Star did not have wings and was just a unicorn. It was eventually decided that giving Fallon a horse was not magical enough so Fallon's horse became a unicorn and Gwen's horse became a flying unicorn."Enchanted Camelot | The Jewel Riders Archive '']] Sunstar later inspired the character of Starfire in ''Avalon: Web of Magic. ''Kara Davies (''Avalon's version of Gwenevere) bonds with the firemental horse Starfire after naming him just like the Jewel Rider Tamara does with Shadowsong. See also * List of characters References Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Main characters Category:Female characters